


Headcanons for an AU Where Ahsoka DID manage to save the other clones

by The_Violet_Howler



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (Almost) Everybody Lives, AU headcanons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Gen, Order 66, Originally Posted on Tumblr, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Violet_Howler/pseuds/The_Violet_Howler
Summary: I need to watch the final episode of The Clone Wars again in order to be able to put my thoughts on the finale into words. Until I can get around to that, have some self-indulgent AU headcanons where I imagine a happier outcome to cope with the pain and suffering.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Headcanons for an AU Where Ahsoka DID manage to save the other clones

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since last week I've been imagining a happier ending where Ahsoka manages to save all the clones on board from the chips, and after this week I need that happy AU even more, so I'm writing out my headcanons for it now. I'm in too much emotional pain and have too much writer's block to write a full fic of this idea myself right now, but if anyone would like to, please be my guest. Just credit me if you do.

  * Ahsoka captures Rex and gets his chip out just a little bit faster. Ch33p or G-G stun Rex before Ahsoka’s message can even finish playing, and that extra time allows Ahsoka to seal a few extra doors behind them to throw off their pursuers.
  * Since the clones don’t immediately follow them into the med bay, Ahsoka has a few extra minutes to analyze the chip while Rex wakes up from his surgery. With help from the droids she figures out a way to temporarily disable the chips of every clone on board at once (most likely some kind of sonic pulse since Palpatine giving the order seems to be what activated them).
  * Jessie and everyone else in the 332nd are horrified that they almost killed Ahsoka. A bunch of them break down sobbing when their chips’ control is broken. Ahsoka apologizes for letting Maul loose and the clones all assure her that she did what she had to do in order to survive.
  * The bridge crew takes the ship out of hyperspace so that all of the clones on board can have their chips removed without the pressure of trying to save everyone before they reach Coruscant.
  * Rex orders the hangar bays unsealed hoping that the possibility of an easy getaway will keep Maul distracted, while Jessie calls off the hunt for Maul and orders all troopers on board not to engage the Sith.
  * Maul is intrigued by this new development and refrains from destroying the hyperdrive. He does, however, decide to stick around and see how things play out.
  * Rex contacts Bo-Katan on Mandalore and gives her the information and instructions to help remove the chips from the troops they left stationed there. He also relays the information to the other two Republic cruisers orbiting Mandalore
  * Between the 332nd Company, the bridge crew, gunners, and all the non-combat roles aboard, it takes a full day to remove everyone’s chips. During that time, everyone on board watches the holo-net broadcast where Palpatine declares himself emperor. They hear Obi-Wan’s message that the Jedi Order has fallen.
  * Ahsoka and Rex put together the pieces that Palpatine and Sidious are the same person, shedding clarity on what Maul meant when he claimed that Anakin had been groomed to become Sidious’ new apprentice.
  * Once everyone’s chips have been removed Rex and Ahsoka cram as many soldiers and crew members into the cruiser’s mess hall as they can. They tell the other clones everything they know about the chips and about Darth Sidious, letting the clones decide for themselves what their next course of action will be.
  * After experiencing the horror of the inhibitor chips firsthand and realizing that Order 66 did not distinguish between former Jedi like Ahsoka and Jedi who might have actually committed treason, the clones unanimously decide that their loyalty to the Republic does not extend to the Empire. When brought up to speed on the chips and Sidious, the clones on the other two start destroyers make the same choice.
  * Realizing that the rise of the empire can potentially force the newly defected clones to do business with his Shadow Collective in order to maintain their ships and equipment, Maul leaves the cruiser aboard a stolen shuttle to take advantage of the chaos this situation will create in the galaxy.
  * The bridge crew call Ahsoka “General” when she tells them to return to their stations and turn the ship around for the return trip back to Mandalore. She tries to protest that she was never promoted, plus they’re all fugitives now so having formal rankings among their unit is kind of pointless anyway, but it spreads until everyone aboard the ship is referring to her as General Tano.
  * Ahsoka manages to contact Obi-Wan, who only tells her that Anakin is dead. Obi-Wan informs her and Rex of Padme’s death and through clever wordplay manages to convey the existence of Anakin’s children despite the cover story that the twins died with their mother.
  * By the time they return to Mandalore, all the Shinies have painted their helmets in Ahsoka’s colors. A few have also painted their body armor orange as well, but the veterans of the 501st keep the blue in memory of Anakin.
  * Ahsoka and Rex transmit all of their data on the chips as well as recordings of the pulse to disable them to every Republic communications hub across the galaxy, hoping that other clone troopers will be able break free of the chips and choose for themselves.
  * I’m still figuring out where this AU will go once they get past Mandalore, but I definitely know that the kids from the S5 Young Jedi arc end up joining Hondo’s pirate crew when Ahsoka talks him into smuggling any survivors of the temple off Coruscant.




End file.
